Mine
by PaauLaa01
Summary: Recuerdo cuando Estabas en la Universidad, trabajando medio tiempo de mesero y dejaste a un pueblito, nunca miraste atrás, mientras yo huía con miedo a caer preguntándome ¿por qué nos preocupamos por el amor si nunca dura?. Primer Fic, Mal Summary :D
1. Primera Estrofa

**_Recuerdo cuando Estabas en la Universidad, trabajando medio tiempo de mesero y dejaste a un pueblito, nunca miraste atrás, mientras yo huía con miedo a caer preguntándome ¿por qué nos preocupamos por el amor si nunca dura?_**

* * *

Eran casi las 2 de la tarde hacia calor, estaba con un vestido y mi cabello recogido en una trenza que caía por mi hombro izquierdo, entre al primer restaurante que vi abierto, mi estomago me pedía comida sin descanso, me senté en una de las cuatro sillas que tenia la primera mesa al lado del gran ventanal, deje mi bolso sobre otra silla y observe al frente mío a un chico de cabello azul peleando con su novia, una chica de cabellos largos y negros para luego recordar cuando veía a mis padres pelear y me pregunte "_¿por qué nos preocupamos por el amor si nunca dura?"_

Luego de eso llegaste a mi mesa preguntándome mi orden y al mirarte sonreíste a lo que yo te mire extrañada nos quedamos mirando por unos pocos segundos.

-Oye, universitario, tengo la orden de la mesa cinco lista apresúrate- se escucho venir de la cocina

-Ya voy- contestaste mirando en dirección de la proveniencia de la voz- Me llamo Soul Eater Evans

- quiero un sándwich y un jugo de naranja- te respondí mirando el menú- Me llamo Maka Albarn

Al decir eso te fuiste para que al poco rato volvieras con mi orden con ropa informal

-Aquí esta su sándwich, el jugo de naranja y un Soul Eater- dijiste mientras te sentabas al lado mío

-gracias-Te sonrei- tu también come algo- dije mientras te entregaba la mitad de mi sándwich

-no, es necesario, yo ya almorcé- me respondiste tomando mi mano y acercándola hacia mi

Comencé a comer sin prisas mientras tú me mirabas e intercambiábamos risas, cada cierto tiempo te pregunte si realmente no querías comer, a lo que tu me respondías que no con una gran sonrisa en tu cara. Cuando termine de comer pregunte por la cuenta tu te levantaste, te acercaste a mío oído y en susurros dijiste "esta todo pagado, es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien tan linda como tu " , tomaste una de mis manos para levantarme de la silla, yo tome mi bolso y salimos del lugar.

- ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- me preguntaste caminando al lado mío

-no, aun no quiero llegar a mi casa- respondí mirando tus ojos carmesí

- ¿no tienes miedo de caminar con un extraño?- te detuviste mientras yo seguí caminando

-no, ¿por que lo dices?- me acerque a ti quedando a tu lado

-por que puedo hacer cualquier cosa- dijiste acorralándome a la pared que se encontraba detrás de mí

-no serias capas- respondí mirándote a los ojos

-tienes razón- dejaste de acorralarme

Seguimos caminando por Death City hablando de cosas y más cosas como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, además de saber que el era dos años mayor que yo, el supo que mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenia doce años. Cuando por fin encontramos un lugar donde poder descansar por lo menos cinco minutos, nos sentamos en el césped viendo como el sol hacia la tarde cada vez más anaranjada, tú te recostaste jalando mi brazo y provocando que yo quedara recostada al lado tuyo.

-es muy relajante recostarse en el césped- dijiste volteando tu cabeza hacia mi

-si, lo es y mas después de un día tan agotador- comente cerrando mis ojos

- si,¿ quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Es peligroso que vallas sola- dijiste a lo que yo te mire

-bueno, solo si mañana me regalas un jugo de naranja- me levante y te mire hacia abajo

- esta bien- te levantaste- vamos entonces- dijiste tomando mi mano y creando un pequeño sonrojo en mi cara.

Llegamos a mi casa cuando ya la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, nos despedimos e ingrese a mi casa, subiendo a mi habitación y al mirar por la ventana seguías ahí parado, abrí mi ventana para poder verte mejor.

-Buenas noches, Soul- dije mirándolo- Nos vemos mañana

- Buenas noches Maka- Respondió el- Te espero

Al otro día nuevamente fui al trabajo de Soul pidiendo mi jugo y espere que su turno terminara para pasear n rato otra vez, eso se volvió costumbre y nos volvimos novios y ahora te digo "_eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía_"


	2. Segunda Estrofa

**Hello baby! Aquí el segundo capitulo "Segunda estrofa" bueno **

**Soul Eater no me pertenece ni aquí ni en Marte por que no tuve la inteligencia de crearlo primero :D **

* * *

**Te acuerdas que estábamos sentados ahí, cerca del agua. Pusiste tu brazo alrededor mío, por primera vez. Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.**

* * *

Recuerdo cuando fuimos a la playa por primera vez, caminábamos cerca del agua tomados de las manos y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Soul… se me enfrían los pies- te dije mientras caminaba hacia la arena seca

-jaja, bueno yo voy donde tu quieras, amor- comentaste y comenzaste a seguirme

Tu solo me seguiste sin decir ninguna palabra, solo sonreías hasta que me detuve y me di media vuelta para verte a los ojos, aquellos ojos que cada vez me enamoran más.

- quiero que me hagas una promesa- dije acercándome a ti lo mas que se podía

- ¿que quieres?- me preguntaste abrazándome y colocando tu barbilla sobre mi cabeza

-Nunca me dejes sola- respondí levantándome de puntitas y dándote un pequeño beso en los labios

Me miraste y nos sentamos en la arena, pusiste por primera vez tu brazo alrededor mío provocando que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho para después de eso empezar a besarnos con una pasión ilimitada que cada vez hacia mayor la intensidad de los besos, tanto que inconscientemente llegamos al asiento trasero de tu auto.

-Soul, no puedo- dije y tú te detuviste

-Lo siento, lo haremos cuando estés segura- respondiste y salimos el auto

Volvimos a la playa y comenzamos a hacer un castillo de arena, cuando el sol estaba a pocos minutos de caer rendido sobre el mar nos levantamos y me llevaste a mi casa, en el camino de retorno te comente que estaba sola en mi casa por lo que te quedaste la noche conmigo viendo películas de terror en el sillón de la sala, mientras tu estabas recostado en mis piernas, pero ambos caímos rendidos antes de las dos de la madrugada.

El día siguiente al acompañarte a tu trabajo, me dijiste muchas veces que me amabas, me hablabas de nuestra posible vida juntos, de tener dos hijos, una casa cerca del mar y cosas de las que solo tu me podrías hablar. Cuando llegamos a tu trabajo dentro había una señora con un bebe en sus brazos, no me resistí, entre y fui donde el a hacerle caras para que se riera, la señora me pidió que si lo podía cuidar a su bebe mientras ella iba al baño y accedí sin pensarlo, el bebe era muy lindo, ojos rojos y cabellos rubios.

-Oye, universitario un mes y ya tienes un hijo- dijo su jefe

-No es nuestro, es de la señora que entro al baño hace poco- respondió Soul

Yo no estuve pendiente de la conversación entre Soul y su jefe, lo único de lo que estaba pendiente era de jugar con el bebe que estaba en mis brazos. Mientras Soul se cambiaba a su uniforme llego la madre de el bebe nos sentamos y empezamos a entablar una conversación.

- Y ¿como te llamas?, yo me llamo Medusa- comento ella

- Me llamo Maka- respondí con una sonrisa

-Maka ¿el mesero es tu novio?- volvió a hacer una pregunta

- Si, hace ya un mes- respondí mirando hacia la cocina

-Tu serás una buena madre Maka- me dijo tomando una de mis manos que se encontraban sobre la mesa- ojala nos veamos pronto

- Si, adiós señorita medusa, adiós bebe- me despedí

Soul llego al poco rato después abrazándome por la espalda y despidiéndose de mi, tenia que volver a casa para ordenar un poco. Al llegar me encontré con mi padre literalmente tirado entre el sillón y el suelo con una botella de sake en sus manos, decidí levantarlo y llevarlo hacia su habitación.

Ordene toda la casa, limpiando fotografías, la cocina, ordenando mi cuarto y finalmente yendo a buscar a soul. Nos quedamos toda la noche fuera, mientras mi padre seguía durmiendo en casa, normalmente avisaría que no llegare pero… sabes que Soul… _Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado_


	3. Tercera Estrofa

**Hello ****Everybody****! Aquí el Tercer capitulo "Tercera Estrofa" bueno **

**Soul Eater no me pertenece ni aquí ni en Marte por que no tuve la inteligencia de crearlo primero :D **

**Miro hacia el futuro y juntos tenemos el mundo.**

**Y hay un cajón con mis cosas en tu casa.**

**Aprendes mis secretos y descubrís por qué soy cauta.**

**Decís que nunca vas a cometer los errores de mis padres**

Era ya un año desde que soul y yo estábamos juntos y el mejor regalo fue que mi padre me dio las escrituras de la casa que tenia mi madre en la playa junto con que soul después de estar un año y medio trabajando se logro comprar un auto.

Estuvimos toda una semana llenando cajas y cajas mas grandes para mudarnos a nuestra "nueva casa", finalmente había llegado el día, dejaba de depender de mi padre y me convertiría en "Adulta" si es que se le puede decir así a ese paso de la vida o mejor… ahora era independiente, trabajaría medio tiempo cuidando los hijos de la vecina mientras soul seria oficinista.

Al llegar ahí muchos recuerdos venían a mi cabeza, los paseos a la playa, la comida de mamá, cuando se me cayó el primer diente… las peleas… el divorcio. Cosas buenas y malas pasaron a la misma vez por mi cabeza. Soul bajo dos cajas de su auto las cuales lograban taparle la cara yo al contrario tenia dos cajas pequeñas.

-escalón, escalón, escalón imaginario- indicaba yo a soul

-gracias por el escalón imaginario, se me resbala una caja- me respondió con un tono irónico

Abrí la puerta y era un arsenal gigante de cajas, los de mudanza las dejaron sobre los sillones y sobre la mesa del comedor. Poco a podo abríamos las cajas ordenando todo poco a poco, era casa de dos pisos así que organizamos lo que tenia que estar abajo, como cosas de la cocina, el televisor, y lo que tenia que estar arriba, ropa, partes de la cama, etc.

Nos llevo dos días y medio, por lo que dormimos en el auto dos noches. Al fin estuvo terminada.

El primer mes fue algo mas difícil de lo que pensamos pero logramos sobrevivir, los fines de semana nos dedicamos a pintar la casa por fuera, cuando terminamos completamente era tarde, entramos y a la luz de la puesta de sol que entraba por la ventana ambos teníamos una sorpresa para el otro.

-tengo algo para ti - dijimos al unísono.

-las damas primero- comento Soul.

-La dama dice que tú digas primero- Dije a soul, mi sorpresa seguramente seria la más grande

-bueno- hizo una mueca de lo más freak

Saco lentamente una cajita de sus jeans y se arrodillo, como se imaginan dijo lo que todos los hombres al hacer eso dirían.

- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- se sonrojo a lo que sonreí

- si soul, me quiero casar contigo- coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo

Era hermoso… mi primer amor me pidió matrimonio y de la forma que toda chica soñó cuando era mas pequeña, soul se levanto y nos besamos dejando que el sol iluminara nuestros rostros.

-y, ¿que me querías decir Maka?- dijo sol abrazándome por la cintura

-Bueno, Soul, estoy embarazada- el silencio se hizo presente

Soul esbozó una gran sonrisa, una que jamás había visto, sus dientes blancos reflejaban el anaranjado color de la puesta de sol, me beso nuevamente, a lo que yo sonreí, el alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y el miedo que tenia de que el me dejara se esfumo.

-Maka, eres la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, te amo- me beso mientras tocaba mi vientre

-Yo también te amo soul- comente mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la de soul

-¿cuantas semanas tienes?- Me Pregunto

- Cuatro-

-Y ¿cuando fuiste al medico?-

- mi regla se había atrasado una semana y despertaba con muchas ganas de vomitar y ganas de ir al baño-

-eres estupenda Maka, te amo y _prometo que nunca voy a cometer los errores de tus padres_-


	4. Cuarta Estrofa

**Hello ****Everybody****! Aquí el Tercer capitulo "Tercera Estrofa" bueno **

**Soul Eater no me pertenece ni aquí ni en Marte por que no tuve la inteligencia de crearlo primero :D **

**¿Te acuerdas de todas las luces de la ciudad sobre el agua?**

**Me viste empezar a creer por primera vez**

**Y recuerdo esa pelea a las 2:30 A.m.**

**Dijiste que todo se nos estaba escapando de las manos.**

**Corrí llorando y me seguiste a la calle.**

Ya tenia dos meses de embarazo fuimos al medico para ver que tan estaba nuestro bebe y para un examen de cuidado prenatal, resulto que son dos bebes y como aun no sabemos sus sexos aun no compramos nada, caminamos por toda la ciudad aun entusiasmados por los bebes, nos dijeron que median cuatro centímetros y tendrían que estar cerca de los 5 gr. Cada uno.

Ver cada tienda de cosas para bebés me atraía fuertemente, quería entrar, observar, comprar, pero seria mas seguro comprarlas después de saber sus sexos, caminamos casi toda la tarde como era un pueblo con playa fuimos a un pequeño muelle a ver las luces de la ciudad reflejadas en el agua.

- nunca pensé que yo podría creer en el amor-dije a soul mirando al mar

- y yo nunca creí que un amor podía nacer en un restaurante-dijo el tomando mi mano portadora del anillo

-Soul, quiero casarme antes de tener a los bebes- comente ante su acción

-Maka, por ti todo, incluso mi vida- respondió besándome

Volvimos a casa y prepare la cena, comimos tranquilamente para después acostarnos, yo ya no podía dormir boca abajo, tenia miedo de que algo les pasara a mis bebes, así que me posicione boca arriba y con mis manos en el vientre conseguí caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era ya el tercer mes de embarazo y asistí por primera vez a mi control sola, para luego dirigirme a la casa de Tsubaki mi mejor amiga, si la chica del restaurante, nos topamos nuevamente ahí al día siguiente y nos convertimos en buenas amigas no la veía desde que me cambie de casa, hace poco ella se mudo a esta ciudad junto con Black Star su novio con el cual tubo esa discusión y todo por culpa del padre de Tsubaki.

Al llegar ahí me recibió con un gran abrazo y me dejo pasar, Black Star no se encontraba en esos momentos, pues estaba trabajando en una construcción.

- Bueno, Tsubaki, tu sabrás que soul me pidió matrimonio- me interrumpió

- si, si, dime como fue por favor- dijo tomándome las manos

Le conté toda la historia, excluyendo lo del embarazo, se lo quería decir al final, seguimos comentando sobre el matrimonio ella conocía lugares donde se podía arrendar para la fiesta y se ofreció a organízala completamente ella, se lo negué en un principio pero termine cediendo con la condición de que yo la acompañara a todos lados y estaría con ella a cada momento de: comprar, arreglar y adornar

- además quiero que seas mi dama de honor- sus ojos se iluminaron

- por supuesto- dijo ella abrazándome

Sentí como los ojos de Tsubaki se abrieron abruptamente para preguntarme si había subido de peso, realmente mi polera y mi chaleco no alcanzaron a tapar mi embarazo con el abrazo que me dio Tsubaki.

- quería dejarlo para el final, pero… tengo tres meses de embarazo- dije bajando la mirada

Tsubaki se separo de mí y fue a su habitación trayendo una carpeta en mano, se sentó al lado mío.

- yo… tengo dos meses de embarazo- dijo abriendo la carpeta y mostrándome las ecografías

- no te creo, yo tres y son dos- dije y ella toco mi vientre

Ambas nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde incluso llego Black Star y ni cuenta nos dimos, ambos me fueron a dejar a mi casa eran mas de las diez y soul aun no llegaba, era extraño en el nunca había trabajado tanto, pensé que solo seria una vez, pero siguió así por semanas, el embarazo me daba por lo general sueño pero un día decidí resistirme.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando soul entro por la puerta trasera queriendo no hacer ruido, pero yo estaba ahí en frente de el.

-por que estas llegando a estas horas, ha sido así por semanas- dije con un tono bastante enojado

- vamos Maka amor mío- respondió el tratando de calmarme

Al decirme eso soul percibí un olor a alcohol esto era ya extremo mi padre llegaba igual y entre eso se desato nuestra primera discusión, primero palabras, luego ya vinieron los gritos, realmente me sentía una protagonista de algo que veía todos los días cuando era pequeña.

- MAKA ESTO SE NOS ESCAPA DE LAS MANOS, ¡ ENTIENDELO!- fue lo ultimo que quise escuchar

Salí corriendo, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas dibujando caminos de reflejo plateado a la luz de la luna corría sosteniendo mi vientre con una mano, mientras tu metros mas atrás me seguías, yo no quería parar de correr, hasta que sentí el firme agarre de tu mano en mi brazo libre, baje mi cabeza dejando caer unas ultimas lagrimas.

**Bueno Everybody eso fue todo por hoy :D**

**Cuídense chus!**

**Comenten 3**


	5. Quinta Estrofa: Preparativos Y Boda

**Hello ****Everybody****!**

**Aquí el Quinto capitulo "Quinta Estrofa: Preparativos De Boda y… La Boda", Bueno En Esta Parte Pasan Muchas Cosas Así que El Capitulo Será Dividido En Partes, No Se En Cuántas Pero En 2 Como Mínimo XD!**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece ni aquí ni en Marte por que no tuve la inteligencia de crearlo primero: D **

**

* * *

Preparándome para la despedida.**

**Porque es lo único que he conocido**

**Luego me sorprendiste**

**Me dijiste: Nunca te dejare sola**

**Dijiste, "Recuerdo como nos sentíamos sentados cerca del agua**

**Y cada vez que te miro, es como la primera vez**

**Me enamoré de la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado,**

**Ella es la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía"**

* * *

Estaba segura de que esta seria la despedida, así sucedió con mis padres y no creía que fuera diferente ahora de todas formas es lo único que he conocido, que he sabido sobre las peleas entre parejas, me diste vuelta jalando mi brazo suavemente y tomando mis hombros, incluso ahora realmente me sorprendió tu respuesta, pero en ese momento yo no podía dejar de llorar.

-Maka, yo nunca te dejare sola- dijiste

-Soul…di-dime que no es mentira- logre articular

-Maka, no es mentira, yo te amo, amo como me golpeas con los libros, como te peinas, como cocinas, amo la forma en que hablas en ingles, amo cada segundo que estoy contigo y atesoro cada vez que veo tus ojos- me respondió

Sentí que mi corazón se lleno y todo lo que había pasado fue una mal sueño y que había despertado con un abrazo de soul, caminamos de vuelta a la casa recordando tantas cosas que habían pasado en nuestra relación, comenzando por nuestro primer encuentro y seguido por el primer beso, uno tímido calido y en la puerta de mi casa, el primer aniversario, nuestras largas caminatas por la playa, el cambio de casa y finalmente el embarazo, la pelea fue una mala pasada y nada mas para nosotros.

Los días pasaron rápido hasta tener que acudir con Tsubaki a ver en que lugar hacer la fiesta de matrimonio hasta que encontramos uno que era perfecto, tenia escenario, cocina, baños, calefacción y se podía apreciar una delimitada pista de baile con suelo de madera, mientras lo demás estaba talmente alfombrado de todas formas seria en junio la boda.

Tsubaki no espero más y arrendó el lugar para el día Sábado 18 de Junio (día en que también estaba programada nuestra boda por la iglesia y el civil), eso si nos hicieron una gran rebaja, Tsubaki y su súper técnica de persuasión dejo casi a la mitad el precio para arrendarlo, luego quiso ir a ver los vestidos de novia, pero me negué ya que mi vientre comenzaría a crecer y seria mejor cómpralo en las ultimas semanas, teniendo en cuenta lo dicho Tsubaki dio la maravillosa idea de ir a comer algo.

En esos momentos mi cabeza me dolía bastante, era una sensación de perder el equilibrio y sentirte literalmente borracha, comí de lo mas normal, no tenia nauseas pero Tsubaki sintió un poco de ellas, así que decidimos volver a mi casa para que en la tarde Black Star la fuera a buscar, mientras esperábamos ambas nos pesamos, Tsubaki hasta ahora no ha tenido casi ningún cambio, en cuanto a peso 500gr, yo en cambio tengo 4 kilos subidos, de todas formas son dos pequeñas vidas dentro de mi.

Era tarde y Tsubaki se había ido ya hace algunos minutos, estaba en la habitación viendo las ecografías esperando que llegara Soul para decirle lo del lugar que arrendamos junto a Tsubaki y cuando eso ocurrió yo estaba profundamente dormida pesando antes en esa posibilidad deje un pequeño post-it pegado en m laptop junto con la página del lugar.

Los días pasaron rápido y ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo, al fin podría saber que eran mis bebes.

-Dr. Stein, ¿Que son?- pregunto soul impaciente

-Bueno Soul, son bebes- respondió Stein

-jajajaja, y ¿son hombres o mujeres?- dije especificando la pregunta de Soul

-Ambos, son mellizos, y puede que entre ellos no se parezcan tanto ya que son de óvulos y espermios distintos-respondió tranquilo a mi pregunta

Junto con soul nos miramos y sonreímos, seriamos padres de una parejita, salimos de la consulta llevando todo lo necesario, mis pastillas de calcio y hierro, y las ecografías, Soul me dejo en la casa de Tsubaki pues teníamos que comprar los adornos, la fiesta seria de los clores crema y verde y así estuvimos parte del día viendo precios y usando la tarjeta de Soul.

-Maka, ¿ahora quieres comprar cosas para los bebes?-Dijo Tsubaki

-Seria lindo, bueno vamos- Respondí cediendo a su propuesta

Estuvimos lo que nos quedaba del día viendo ropa de bebé y comprándola, Tsubaki no se quedo atrás, ella compro ropa de colores: celestes, verdes, amarillas y blancas, mientras yo celestes y rosadas, seria más fácil así si se parecen identificarlos.

-¿Tsubaki, tu ya sabes lo que es que compras tanta ropa?-Pregunte

Realmente llevaba mucha ropa, mas de la que yo compre yo apenas con dos bolsas y ella con casi cuatro.

-no, queremos que sea sorpresa y como a las mujeres no les hacen drama por los colores que usan, compre solo colores mixtos-respondió

Era de esperarse de Tsubaki y de Black Star, al menos yo estaba segura de que seria niña el bebé de ambos.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses, mañana será la boda, mi estomago esta gigante y según el Dr. Stein Durante el sexto mes de embarazo los bebés abren los ojos, aunque solo pueden percibir la luz, que le han salido el cabello, las cejas y las pestañas y empiezan a desarrollar un determinado **p**atrón de actividad y sueño, también dijo:

-Quizás percibas que responden a los ruidos fuertes. Si le pones música notarás que responde, especialmente a los instrumentos metálicos de la orquesta-

Y si tenía razón, cuando probábamos la música para la fiesta y para la iglesia, se movían, al igual que cuando Soul dejo caer sin querer una pala de metal, sentí una pequeña patada, se sentía como una pequeña cosquilla.

* * *

Al fin llego el día, en la mañana al registro civil y en la tarde a ordenar el lugar arrendado, Soul estaba esperándome en el altar, mientras yo con mi vestido color crema y con un cinto verde oliva por encima de mi gran estomago, camine hacia el al ritmo de la música, sentía el nerviosismo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Tsubaki estaba delante mío como mi única dama de honor, al llegar al altar fui recibida por la sonrisa de Soul y de ahí en adelante me sentí segura.

-Maka Albarn. ¿Aceptas a Soul Coamo tu legitimo esposo?-me preguntó el Padre (**n/a: no voy a poner todo el discurso :D**)

-si, acepto- dije mirando a soul

Y así se dirijo el padre hacia Soul con la misma pregunta, con la cual consiguió una respuesta positiva de su parte, pera luego proceder a las argollas.

Ambos salimos de la iglesia felices y listos para hacer ruido por las calles anunciando que éramos marido y mujer, recorriendo gran parte de la ciudad fuimos después a el lugar arrendado para hacer nuestra entrada en frente de todos los invitados, toda mi familia incluida mi madre y mis amigos junto con toda la familia de Soul y honestamente era la primera vez que veía a su hermano… son como gemelos.

Luego de comer, lanzar el Ramo y la liga, celebrar un poco, Tsubaki y West nos tenían una sorpresa, un pequeño concurso para ganarnos un viaje a Colombia Cartagena de Indias en el hotel Decamerón, el cual consistía en 3 pruebas: Conocimiento de La Pareja, Recolección de Objetos y Adivinanzas, si ganábamos dos pruebas el viaje seria nuestro, rápidamente ganamos la primera, la segunda no fue tan fácil y la tercera fue total y completamente la vencida. Ganamos 2 semanas en Colombia, pero por mi estado decidimos dárselo a West y su novia lo cuales quedaron felices por el réglalo el cual no aceptaron hasta que los amenace con abortar.

Todo había terminado, pero aun quedaba esperar mi parto que estaba programado dentro de tres meses más.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo me costo terminarlo, no sabia como dividirlo XD!**

**Bueno espero que lo disfrutaran y nada mas que decir :B!**

**Dejen comentarios :D!**


End file.
